1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calender roll having an elastic plastic cover and a support cylinder. A plurality of coolant conduits may be formed to axially extend through the support cylinder, and the support cylinder may be a single unit or a plurality of annular members arranged on a cylindrical base member.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
Rolls of the type generally described above have been disclosed in, e.g., the periodical "Das Papier" [Paper], issue no. 10A, 1992, page V188. These rolls are made of a tubular base body having end plates located on both ends carrying pins. The cover, made of an elastic plastic material, is directly mounted on the tubular base body. This particular roll construction requires generous tube wall thicknesses to achieve a sufficient flectural strength, which results in rolls that are heavy and expensive. Further, the stiffening of the roll by the end plates leads to interfering edge influences. Problems are also caused from the dissipation of heat from the elastic cover. The heat arising from the high degree of high-frequency nip stress and/or from the contact heat from heated neighboring rolls.
In addition to the foregoing, German Patent Application 195 33 823.5 discloses a calender roll having a cylindrical base body, an elastic plastic cover, and a support cylinder disposed between the base body and the cover. The support cylinder is made of light metal, in particular aluminum. Further, the support cylinder can be composed of individual annular disks.